prettydudeswebfandomcom-20200216-history
Ellington Gomez
Ellington Rodrigo Gomez-Pacheco is a primary protagonist for Seasons 1-2 of Pretty Dudes. He's an Afro-Latinx straight male who lives in his own apartment separate from his friends. In the premiere episode, he's referred to in faux-Latin by Jay as "handsum harlata" (handsome harlot) in the opening narration, underscored by the fact that he's making out with a stranger just moments later. In both seasons, Ellington is portrayed by Xavier Avila. Biography Background, Caught Gay-Handed, and Send Nudes Ellington used to live in North Hollywood with Alexander, Jay, and Sunji before one eventful holiday trip causes him to bring his younger brother Marshall back to LA to live with him. He's going to school for his Business Law degree and is dating Mandy, who he's very serious about despite not being faithful to her. Season One Ellington begins the series making out with a woman in the club, before she expresses confusion in thinking that he's gay, which he attributes to the fact that he's wearing a pink shirt ("The Curse"). Returning to Sunji's place post-club, Ellington joins in on the plot to get Zario a new man initially due to his care and concern for his friend. After Jay's braggadocio, Ellington and Jay create the bet that all of the friends join in on ("The Dudes Make a Bet"). It's revealed that Ellington's in a serious, celibate relationship with Mandy, who's taken Marshall to Compton for a shopping excursion ("Girls"). Ellington reveals to the other Dudes that he plans on proposing to Mandy, though they unanimously agree that's a bad decision ("The First Straw"/"Americano"). Before Ellington can propose, Mandy suggests that they sleep together ("Dem Genes"). During sex, her outbursts clue him into the fact that "Mandy's a racist." He mentions this to his friends and receives little sympathy. ("Three Dinners"/"How We Break") Ellington runs past Jay's ex Callie on an outdoor trail while training with Alexander. They flirt, which leads to a sexual encoounter. In the penultimate episode, Ellington finds himself accidentally engaged to Mandy. Season Two Elling ton is still engaged to Mandy and still seeing Callie. It is presumed that the two women still don't know about each other, though Mandy certainly still suspects Ellington may not be entirely faithful. Ellington agrees to Sunji's request that he become his agent. Quotes *''"If you don't get your Black ass down!"'' *''"Marshall’s had to fight a two-front war his entire life and he’s managed to keep his personality and his sanity through it all. I won’t be able to save him from everything, but motherfuckers need to know that I’ll try. Motherfuckers need to know."'' Trivia *The character was originally written for model Dallas "Flashman" Wade, and was intended to be Creole, similar to creator Chance Calloway. After Xavier slayed the audition process, the character was re-written to share Xavier's Afro-Latinx background. *As the character was originally supposed to be a light-skinned Creole and Jay was written to be a dark-skinned Black man, the animosity between the two characters was originally stemming from subtle and obvious moments of colorism. Alternate Versions In both "Chicos Lindos" and that episode's spinoff short Con las Manos Joto, White Ellington is the closest to his real life counterpart, both versions being suave, handsome and frequently shirtless straight men. White Ellington, referring to himself as "the only one," is played by Ben Theobald. Category:Characters Category:Straight Characters